The sound of Forgiveness: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: ."“SHH! Do you hear that?” Tom shouted, cutting Bill off mid rant, “That’s the sound of forgiveness…” Tom said raising his hand in a wide ark in the air." ,ahh, poor Bill, he never saw it coming, then agian, he should have...,


**What up people?  
Well, aside from those two, random Drabbles, I havent really been writing much as of late.  
But its okay, cause I spend my time eating bad food and singing in Hebrew and talking about who might, is, or has been Gay with in the group, with TokioHotelDroid/Hannah (this is what happends when you get Two Homeschooling Hannah's together)  
**

I** hope you like this, I know its random, just get over that bit.**

**This is inspired by the video on youtube, Tom and Bill are llamas with hats 8D, by FridaJG92, other than that, I'm not sure where it came from.  
Sorry, no infringment intended.**

**Review and have a fantastic day!**

**BillTomGeorgGustavYAY!****BillTomGeorgGustavYAY!****BillTomGeorgGustavYAY!****BillTomGeorgGustavYAY!****BillTomGeorgGustavYAY! **

Bill had wanted to take a nice trip, take a vacation, but as they pushed away from the dock at Humanoid City, he never expected what was to come next.

But then again, he was with Tom.

He should have seen it coming…

________________

* * *

The wind whipped around them as Bill's hair was flown in his face.

The air smelled of salt and something slightly sweet.

"Tom, what on earth was all that?" Bill asked, pulling his hand over his face.

Tom's head snapped from where he had been gazing only a moment before.  
"I'm not sure what you're referring too." Tom said feigning innocents.

"You sunk an entire cruise ship, Tom." Bill said looking his brother in the eye.  
He didn't have the energy for this.

"Are you sure that was me?" Tom asked looking confused. "I would think I would remember something like that."

Bill didn't buy into it at all.

"Tom, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captains face." He said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his older brother.

"That sounds dangerous." Tom said nodding and leaning back in his seat.

"You were head butting children off of the side of the ship." Bill said.

"That must have been horrifying to watch." Tom said consolingly.

"– and then you started making out with the ice sculpture!" Bill said continuing on his rant.

All he wanted was a simple vacation….

"Thank god! The children weren't on board to see it." Tom said, sitting up and fixing his cap which had been about to blow away in the wind.

Bill sighed and sat down, knowing that the argument wasn't going anywhere.

But as he sat down, on the small bench next to Tom, he found himself looking at his shoes in shock.

Bill held up his now, slightly gooey hands and looked at Tom.

"Uhh…. Tom? Why is the life boat all red and sticky?"

Tom looked around and sunk his finger tips into the red and sticky goop that was at the bottom of the life boat.

"Well… I guess you could say that it was red and sticky!" he exclaimed.

Slowly, Bill smelled the strange liquid.  
It seemed to smell of pralines and denture paste…

"TOM! What are we standing in?" Bill said, holding his hand as far away from his face as his hand would allow him.

"Would you believe its strawberry milkshake?"

"No! I would not believe that." Bill said, point blank.

Tom seemed to think for a moment.  
"Uuhhh? Melted gum drops?"

"No." Bill said rolling his eyes.

"Boat nectar?"

Bill didn't even think that warranted a reply.

"Some of God's tears…" Tom said. "…?"

"Tell me the truth Tom!" Bill barked.

"Fine… it's the lovely elderly couple from 2B." Tom sighed, giving up.

"TOM!" Bill screamed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Tom sat up primly and said "Well…they were taking all the crescent rolls."

"TOM! I can't believe what I'm hearing." Bill shouted.  
He even got salt water in his mouth.

"I will not apologize for art Bill!" Tom shouted, as he took out a cigarette and stuck it between his teeth.

"Where are the other life boats?" Bill asked, feeling sorry for his elderly-couple-covered-boots  
from Paris.

"WOAH! You won the prize! I didn't even notice that!" Tom said, surprised as he looked around, lighter still in the air.

"Where are the other life boats Tom?" Bill said sighing to the sky.

"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun," Tom said looking up at the sky and pointing to the moon. "Probably at the bottom of the ocean, I bit lots of holes in them."

Bill stuck a foot out of their own little boat to try to rinse his boots off.  
Bill moaned out the word; "Tom…"

"I have a problem, I have a serious problem." Tom said raising his hands and bowing his head.  
Though a smirk could be clearly seen on his lips.

"You are just terrible today." Bill whined as he mumbled something about 'not being able to go anywhere nice.'

"SHH! Do you hear that?" Tom shouted, cutting Bill off mid rant.

Bill just looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"That's the sound of forgiveness…" Tom said raising his hand in a wide ark in the air.

"That the sound of people drowning Tom." Bill said in _a 'oh my God I can't believe that I am having/had this conversation…' _voice._  
_  
"That's what forgiveness sounds like…" Tom said in a mystical voice_. "Screaming, and then silence." _


End file.
